United States of North America
Nation Information USNA is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation at 258 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of USNA work diligently to produce Fish and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. USNA is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The Military of the USNA has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. USNA allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in USNA. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. USNA will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military of the USNA History The USNA was born out of the ashes of the 3rd World War. The world was devastated with nuclear weapons and the United States of America was not spared this destruction. With Washington D.C. wiped off the map and no national leadership the nation descended into total anarchy. General Kim Pack was the supreme commander of US forces at the time and decided to unite the nation. Using military force he put the US under his submission and formed a unique type of government. Seeing as he was the only one who could lead the country and he was a devout advocate of democracy he created a compromise. This government is called a Autocratic Republic. Kim Pack was named supreme ruler over the US and a new congress was established. In the weeks following the nuclear war it was decided that the capital was to be moved to one of the few cities that was left unscathed by nuclear weapons: San Francisco. Once the government moved to its new capital it was determined that all of the US was too much for such a weakened government. It was decided to abandon most US territory and consolidate into a new nation that would eventually grow to and exceed the size of the former US. That was the beginning of the USNA. Shortly after its creation the USNA became a member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. On September 14,2007 President Kim Pack announced the entrance into the NADC and said "this will usher in a whole new era of prosperity for our country." Through the aid and support of its members the USNA has become even stronger. President Kim Pack has made it clear that the USNA will remain a member of the NADC for long time and will fullfill its obligations to the alliance. When asked how far he would go he said "the NADC has helped our country in its time of need so we will help the NADC and all of its members in theirs." On Novermber 9, 2007 the USNA received a massive influx of cash from a technology sale with the nation of Terlingua and a large donation from Osgiliath. With this extra cash invested the economy of the USNA jumped to the highest point in the new nation's history. Because of this unexpected prosperity President Pack made a national statement: "We thank the nation of Terlingua for their part in the technology exchange with our nation. We also especially thank the nation of Osgiliath for their generous donation. It is because of these two nations that our prosperity and growth is boosted to new measures. On Thanksgiving day an assasination attempt on President Pack's life was made as he was heading to a state dinner. During the following weeks the economy grew stronger and the USNA was prospering more. Unemployment and crime were at the lowest they've been in years. On January 26, 2007 the USNA became involved in the BLEU-NADC War. President Pack issued a war warning several hours before the war started and the USNAM went to DEFCON 1. Reserve and National Guard units were mobilized, the USNAAF began combat air patrols, and the USNAN sortied all ships from naval bases. In quick succession three nations quickly declared war on the NADC without reason. Just before the declaration of war the USNAM Command was infiltrated by spies who lowered the readiness level of the military. Due to this several National Guard units were deactivated and all CAPs were stopped. With lightning speed the USNA was subjected to a rapid and heavy cruise missile/bombing campaign. As the USAAFs antiquated fighters attempted to engage the enemy air forces they were quickly wiped out mostly on the ground. Without air cover the USNAA was dealt extremely heavy damage from enemy aircraft. The USNAN was also dealt heavy losses with the loss of the USNS Nimitz and two destroyers. In response cruise missiles were launched in return as well as a ill fated bombing attack that resulted in all aircraft being shot down. Enemy ground forces blitzed through surprised military units and devastated the rear areas. USNA Army units were pushed back and a state of anarchy resulted. After several days of repeated attacks the situation began to stabilize as the government restored order and the military started to hold back the attack and start some small counter attacks as well. On February 6, 2008 peace was declared and the USNA began to adhere to the peace terms forced on the entire NADC by BLEU. After the terms expired May 8, 2008 the USNA military was rebuilt to pre-war levels. On May 10, 2008 President Pack announced he was going to step down as supreme ruler of the USNA and run for elections. On May 25, 2008 the election results came in and President Pack won 97.56% of the Popular vote making him the first elected President of the United States of North America. On June 14, 2008 the USNA was hit by a major earthquake in the San Francisco area. Damage and loss of life was minimal due to detection of the quake on seismographs several hours before the quake actually struck. Military units were sent to start evacuating people out of high risk zones. It is estimated that the quake caused several hundred thousand dollars worth of damage but overall damage was minimal. Only 20 people died in the quake. Demographics Population The population of the USNA is sort of Average. Most people are designated as middle class. The average age of all USNA citizens is 29. Education The education of the USNA is considered some of the finest in the world. This is due to the large federal budget devoted to education in the USNA. The only bad part of the education system was it's lack of facilities and staff and it was therefore not totally available to the entire population. President Pack vowed to expand the education system saying "we will give our children the education they require and more". President Pack has recently devoted over $500 million to boost the education system within the next year. In the following months the money was used to establish 3 National sponsored schools and 2 State Universities. This has expanded the eduactional capacity of the USNA to include most of the population. The education expansion program was hailed a success as 96.73% of the USNA has school coverage. Law Enforcement As of May 22, 2008 all law enforcement agencies (federal, state, and local) were combined and assimilated by the United States of North America National Police All USNA law enforcement agencies are well equipped and trained due to a high federal budget devoted to safety and security. The result of this is an extremely low crime rate. As a result of this low crime rate the citizens of the USNA feel safe and now most law enforcement agencies are devoted to anti-espionage or anti-terrorism duties. Criminal Punishment With the chaos in the wake of the nuclear war somewhat harsh criminal laws came into effect. Any capital crime(murder, rape, kidnapping) was to be met with the death penalty. Lesser crimes like arson, robbery, and assault lead to prison or public discipline (flogging). Recently the crime rate of the USNA decreased rapidly but these disciplinary measures have stayed in place and there is little chance that they will be lifted. Economy GDP The economy of the USNA is not the largest in the world but it is strong. The USNA's Gross Domestic Product is $2,587,506,549.60 for an average per capita income of $93,250.20. In the USNA most people pay a high amount of taxes (28%). However, this allows the USNA to maintain a large federal budget. As a result more money if available to fund social security, free healthcare, defense forces, education, and public safety. Trade The USNA's primary exports are wheat and fish due to its amazingly productive farmland and fishing facilities. It also exports industrial machinery, electronic components, and steel on a smaller scale. Beer has also made it as a important export. The USNA also imports a variety of important items including gold, iron, lumber, oil, rubber, and uranium among other things. Economic System The USNA's economy is a cross between socialism and capitalism. While most of the economy is within the private sector about 32% of the economy is run by the government. These include defense contractors, utility companies, hospitals, most schools, and most construction companies. Government of the USNA The government of the USNA is a Democracy ruled by President Kim Pack Executive President Kim Pack is the head of the executive branch and the supreme ruler of the USNA. The executive branch handles most of the countries functions including the military, law enforcement, foreign affairs, internal security and other such actions. It also passes or vetoes bills but may be overridden with a 4/5 vote to overturn it. Congress The Congress of the USNA is the part of the USNA that creates and passes laws (unless the president vetoes it). Government Departments To organize the day to day operation of the country the USNA has specialized departments. Military of the USNA The Military of the United States of North America is responsible for the safety of the USNA, all of its citizens, and all of its foreign interests worldwide. The United States of North America Military (USNAM) is made of 6 distinct branches. The United States of North America Army is the main branch of the USNAM. The United States of North America Air Force is the branch of the military that protects and controls the skies. The United States of North America Navy is the branch of the military that protects the seas for USNA interests. The United States of North America Marine Corps is the more elite branch of the USNA Military. The United States of North America Coast Guard is the branch of the military that patrols the USNA's coastal waters for criminals and saboteurs. The United States of North America National Police is responsible for the internal security and stability of the USNA. Category:USNA